What if
by Daisy60
Summary: Just a personal view of the famous hotel scene in L.A. Enjoy the reading and let me know what you think about it.


**So back to the Castle side of the alphabet... to that suite in L.A. Where we were all left dying for Beckett and Castle to... well, read and let me know. **

**Disclaimer: I do not own Castle.**

**WHAT IF...**

"You're not so bad yourself Castle" Beckett said holding his gaze.

His eyes... there was something new, magnetic and exciting in those deep blue eyes. A flame she had never seen before and that flame was actually igniting her, setting her on fire. She blinked and he did too, both trying to resist, just for a moment, the force emanating from their bodies as they sat so terribly close to each other.

She felt bare, completely helpless as he dug his eyes into hers. But most of all, she felt unable to run away from him like she had so many times before. Willing to finally admit that he meant so much more than any of her previous lovers had. Because no matter how hardly she had fled from him, trying to resist him, driving him crazy with the meaningless relationships she had started in the past three years, she knew right from the start that he was the one and only she really loved. And who really loved her. Of the power of his love for her she needed no more proof. He had always been next to her, making her laugh and cry, supporting her and helping her in the most trying times, risking his life to save her. Always.

He felt his heart beat raging wild in his chest as he stared at her in a way that was so openly clear. The tension between them tangible as she stood there, sitting on the couch, facing him, so close he could easily reach out and touch her. Their body language was no way to be misunderstood as they both leaned on the back of the sofa, heads resting on their forearms.

He sensed a force emanating from his body as it was a magnet pulling her close to him, inviting her to come to him and forget everything about the rest, to finally cross the line they had drawn between them and give in to the feelings they had both desperately tried to hide.

Tentatively he moved towards her, just a few inches. Never breaking eye-contact. He stopped, inviting her to move towards him too. She did, just a few inches until they were so close they could feel their breath, hot and quicker now. She blinked and looked at his lips, those warm passionate lips she remembered so well. Their only kiss, in that alley, how could she ever forget? The firm grip on his hand on her nape, the serious look in his eyes, the thrill that had run through her veins when their mouths had locked.

Kate was still lingering on the memory when she felt the soft brush of his lips on hers. Gently and slowly his tongue traced the contours of her lips then it stopped. He closed his eyes, she did too opening her mouth to invite him in. He shifted and placed his right hand on the back of her head then pulled her to share a long passionate kiss. She cupped his cheeks and concentrated on the sensation emanating from the way their tongues played with each other. Fierce, determined, longing for more, to feel more.

"Castle" she moaned when they broke up, gasping for air, hands still on his face.

He had never heard her whisper his name like that, the low begging tone simply irresistible.

Even before being able to think about it she found herself in his arms and he stood lifting her up. Then he turned and headed for his bedroom. He sensed her shivering under his strong hold and placed a sweet, gentle kiss on her forehead.

They undressed each other, both dying in anticipation of what was about to come.

As he lay next to her a myriad of sensations stormed through her mind. She had dreamed about their first time together so many times she was almost scared. Would he be gentle and slow, strong and passionate, playful or...?

"Kate" was all he whispered running his lips on her creamy skin, leaving trails of fire on every inch of her body.

"Rick, please..." she heard herself begging when she felt unable to resist the heat that was consuming her.

She opened up to him like a flower to the morning sun. She could not think. The heat of his body fused with hers was too much to bear. All she could do was to let herself go, melt in his embrace and just feel. Him.

Kate woke up, her body throbbing with pleasure, her hands wandering on the sheets. She opened her eyes and scanned the room. Her luxurious room of their suite, in L.A.

**A/N: I hope you liked this quick intense shot. Please review. Thanks for reading.**


End file.
